Pick Up Lines
by BlackSheep115
Summary: AU - After a successful day in court, Bulma is going to celebrate with her friends. She is amused to see how some of them try and miserably fail to pick up girls.


**Thanks to SarahW for checking, correcting and improving! :)**

 _Alternative title: Did it hurt when you beautiful angel fell from heaven?_

 **Chapter One - Long Time No See**

The last couple of weeks had been very rough. Bulma and her father had developed a new technology that allowed soldiers to use something similar to the healing fluid outside of the regeneration tank by drinking a small amount of it.

This was amazing.

It was the same incredible healing power but in a very short amount of time, and by drinking just 100ml of the fluid. It was a breakthrough, and they'd be able to heal themselves on the battlefield without any help or further technology. The mortality rate would shrink to a minimum.

Well, in theory.

It hadn't been tested yet, and the competition had created many obstacles as well. Of course, they didn't want Capsule Corp. to release the new magical drink; that would mean they would lose every single possibility to sell their tanks and fluids and, since that was their main source of income, it would mean their bankruptcy. That's why they tried everything to sabotage the test results and the market release, but after a long and dirty war in court, Capsule Corp. won and was now allowed to test and release the new fluid.

Time to celebrate!

She hadn't gone out for way too long and she hadn't realized how much she'd missed it until she was in her favorite high class bar with her friends.

They'd been there for quite some time already, sitting on a dark red comfy sofa around a black table, full of half-filled glasses of beer, cocktails, soft drinks, potato chips, nuts and many other typical bar stuff. The light was dark but colorful, the music, a mix of current hip songs and the bar was very fancy and popular in this part of the universe.

Everyone was relaxed and in a very good mood, joking, laughing and drinking.

Well, all but Mr. Grumpy.

What a surprise.

But Bulma didn't mind, the handsome man with sharp jawline, high cheekbones, spiky black thick mane and very, VERY well built body was the most important person in her life.

They'd met a couple of years earlier when Vegeta, the prince of the greatest warrior race in the universe, visited Capsule Corp. to see what new military equipment they could provide.

Usually his father, King Vegeta, visited himself. He and Dr. Briefs had met years before their children's birth and they started to have a close business relationship, which grew over the years into a close and trusted friendship.

Bulma and Vegeta had met before that day, of course, but they'd never really had the time to get to know each other. During that visit those years ago, however, he'd stayed for three days in the Briefs compound and they'd had, for the first time really, the opportunity to talk more than business.

He was hard to get to know. He was closed and not very talkative, but while they sat that one summer night on the veranda, watching the stars in the beautiful, clear night sky and enjoying the mild weather, he'd opened up and allowed her to have a glimpse behind the thick walls he'd built.

He was impressed by her sharp mind and tongue, and she liked his honesty. He would tell her what was on his mind and she would tell him to shut the fuck up.

They hadn't met often through the years, but they still stayed in touch, calling regularly. She talked openly about EVERYTHING, he'd never understood that, but under very rare circumstances he told her very personal things about his past and present, his hopes for the future, current encounters with women and what it looked like deep inside his soul. He trusted her deeply, and she trusted him likewise. Despite the distance, they'd grown together and had become very close friends.

Vegeta would never admit it, but she was as important to him as he was to her. He had a deep respect for her and she was probably the only living being that he would consider and call a friend.

So it happened that he was there, in this bar, for her.

It'd been an important achievement for the company and she wanted him to celebrate with her. Of course he pretended he'd rather die than spend time with all those people, but if he was true to himself, which he wasn't, he admitted to be excited to see her again.

She was late this evening, as usual, but the moment she came through that door the world stopped around him. As always, she was wore black and white high heels and a white knee-length summer dress 50's style, with huge red and black roses printed on it. The cut on the neck emphasized her full breasts but still covered her cleavage. She'd put on fitting but still subtle make up that made her eyes shine and her lips look irresistible and wore a matching and simple pinned-up hairstyle. She was sexy, but still classy: simply stunning.

What he didn't know... Bulma was as excited as he was to meet him again and had tried her best to look the way she did, just for him.

Unfortunately, he was not the only one who looked at her the way he did. Every... EVERY! Other man in this room couldn't take their eyes away from her. To her pleasant surprise, Vegeta didn't leave her side as long as it wasn't necessary, like when she needed to go to the restroom.

He was very protective, as soon as a stranger tried to pick her up, he was as intimidating as possible (and he didn't need to try hard). She loved it and he hated it. Sure, she was important to him but... why the hell did he feel that possessiveness towards her? He didn't just want to protect her, he wanted no one to be with her. He… he... was jealous.

 _'For fucks sake... why... how...? That's impossible!'_

He snarled, disgusted with his own train of thought, and then he lost himself in an inwardly turmoil, arguing with himself about why it was absolutely ridiculous to feel that way. She was just some average woman, no more, no less. Right! Right…?

He looked over at her, she was laughing that heartwarming, genuine laugh that... _'What the... get your shit together, Vegeta!'_ He blushed.

Ready to leave, he witnessed her sad look towards him, that made his heart clench strangely and as they stared into each other's eyes for half an eternity, a tall, good-looking guy in a suit blocked his view of her and Vegeta saw horrified how the wanna-be-fucking-business man started to try to approach her.

He decided to order another drink and sat down again, but this time he gave the man a death glare and an _'I'm gonna mark my territory'_ look in his eyes. Vegeta sat so close to his _'What?'_ Bulma, that their thighs touched and he was able to put an arm around her.

The touch of that illegally attractive man made her heart skip a beat, she felt a heat arise inside her and as she recognized that she was aroused by his mere touch, she blushed furiously and stiffened.

Vegeta noticed the change in her immediately, her body language, her quickened heart beat and the intoxicatingly sweet smell of her arousal. It was encouraging, it was frightening and confusing. Why did she feel that way? Why did he feel that way?

He looked deep into her infinite azure blue eyes, only mere inches away from her face. Was he fantasizing or had she slightly opened her beautiful lips, as she looked under half lidded eyes back at him and came closer to him...?

"...lma?"

"Bulma?"

"BULMA?"

They parted abruptly. _'I assure you, you're going to die accidentally during the next mission!'_ Vegeta stared daggers into the man's eyes who'd interrupted th- _'What? Interrupted? Interrupted, WHAT?!'_

Bulma looked nervously at the man who'd just addressed her, trying to compose herself.


End file.
